


Little Dove

by Peggysousfan



Series: Peggysous Au [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Daniel Sousa - Freeform, F/M, OC character - Freeform, Peggy Carter - Freeform, Peggy's a good mum, Stephanie Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: This is a one-shot from the Agent Carter AU series. Peggy's daughter is up out of bed walking and crawling around until her mum notices.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Series: Peggysous Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721335
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Little Dove

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the adorable photo edit that I found on Instagram, so credit to peggysatwell for the inspiration!

Its late at night, the moon shines high above the sky while the glistening stars flicker about. An owl perched outside. As the peaceful night wooed the occupants of the house asleep, there was one in particular that would not be persuaded. Small patted feet walk around the house, exploring each room and corner. One would think it hard for a one year old to do so, but for the daughter of Captain America, it wasn't so hard. Her strength and will is far beyond that of her years, so it is simple enough for her to crawl and waddle through the emptiness and push a door open. 

As she waddles and walks, the boards beneath her creak, waking up the woman from the bedroom beside her. She grumble ans rubs the sleep from her eyes before standing and looking down the hall.

"Mommy?" The little girl murmurs while standing. Her mother sighs and crosses her arms. 

"Can I know why you're not in bed, little dove?"

Stephanie doesn't say anything, instead she looks down and whimpers. Peggy already knows why she's awake, but the little girl won't find what she's looking for. He's long gone now...

"Oh come here, darling. You're going to sleep with mummy."

Peggy picks up the little one and holds her in her arms while she walks, but Steph keeps squirming around. 

"Daddy..."

"Daniel... is not here love." The child's lip wobbles as she whimpers in her mother's neck. Even from infancy, her first word was 'dada', and she thinks Daniel Sousa is him. 

Oh how Peggy longed for that to be true, but it was not so. She whispers and talks softly to her daughter, trying to sooth her, but her sadness deepens as she lifts her head. 

"Daddy..."

Peggy sighs and wipes away the little one's tears. With a deep breath, she walks to her room and sets Stephanie down on the bed, but she squirms around to get off so her mother stop's her.

"Do you want to hear daddy?" At this the child stops crying as hope fills her eyes. 

"Daddy!" She smiles, though she only has a few teeth, Peggy can't help the flutter in her stomach every time she looks at her daughter. 

Although she may have been conceived under poor, unfortunate, circumstances, she makes Peggy more happy than she could have ever imagined. And Steph's love for Daniel only makes her heart grow. No matter what the situation may be, Daniel always has a way to simmer the little girl down, even when he isn't around. Whether it's the scent of his vest or the sound of his voice, Stephanie recognizes it and laughs with joy. 

"Alright, little dove. Wait one minute, and will see if he's awake." The girl turns her head to the side, unsure what her mother mean's, but Peggy already steps away to the phone. 

It's 2 am in New York right now, and seeing as they are 3 hours ahead of California, it was only only midnight there. What with the new SSR office still being set up, Daniel would most likely be there now. Peggy calls his office first, and luckily it only takes 2 rings before an answer comes through. Rose answers and confirms Peggy's suspicion, so she patches him through.

"Hello?"

Her heart skips a beat at his voice. Even though its only been two days, it feels like a life time. "Daniel?"

"Peggy? What- Peg its like 2 in the morning over there, is everything okay? You and Steph-"

She chuckles at this and stops when she hears a whimper. Steph is starting to cry again. "We're fine, darling. Nothing's the matter, at least not how you think."

"Then what's wrong? Is Stephanie okay?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Daniel chuckles and grins through the phone, his heart swelling as he hears the little girl call to him. 

"Daddy...Daddy!" He hears Peggy chuckle and tell her to listen. 

"Hey anjo, what are you doing up so late?"

"Daddy!"

He laughs at this, choking back a sob. He misses the child, and he misses the mother. Although they started a relationship and became quite serious, he still had to take the promotion and move out west. But moments like this makes him regret his decision. What he wouldn't do to be in bed right now with Peggy, putting Stephanie to bed, and falling asleep. Nothing but bliss for a few hours, if only life were so simple.

Daniel talks to Stephanie for a few minutes and sings to her; knowing this puts her to sleep; and eventually it works. The little girl slumps against her mother's chest and falls asleep in her lap while listening to her one and only father figure sing. 

Once Peggy is sure she's fast asleep, she kisses atop her head and lies her down beside her. 

"Thank you for that." She says into the phone. Daniel smiles again, happy to here her voice. 

"Always, Peg." For a few moments all is silent between them, both content to listen to the other breath, know that they are there. "How long has she been up?"At this she chuckles and turns to Steph. 

"I have absolutely no idea. All I know is she was looking for you....again." Silence falls between them as he sighs. "I miss you, Dani... we both do."

"I know. I miss you too, more then you think." Peggy laughs softly and bites her bottom lip. If only he were there, this all would be so much easier. Even though she planned to make a trip and surprise him in LA, Dottie Underwood still needed to be caught first. "I'll let you get to bed. You need sleep, Peg."

"So do you, mister. I know the office won't build itself up but you can't exactly run it and be chief if you're passed out from exhaustion. "

"He laughs on the other end of the line. "Okay yeah, you have a point, like always."

"Do as Peggy says. Get some sleep." He laughs again at her order. saying he will. She chuckles and smiles, if only they were closer. "I'm being serious. Please get some rest, darling."

"I will."

Afterwards they hang up their call, both each think of the other as they fall into a deep sleep. One of the most calming each has had in days. Peggy rests and stays beside her daughter, happy to think about what the future holds.


End file.
